heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Schenker
Michael Schenker (born 10 January 1955) is a German rock guitarist who has played in UFO and led the Michael Schenker Group. He was an early member of Scorpions, the band co-founded by his elder brother Rudolf Schenker. In the mid-1970s Michael joined UFO, playing lead guitar. He left the band in 1978 to found the Michael Schenker Group. He has rejoined UFO three times, producing an album each time. Schenker continues to perform and record. He has been called "a legendary figure in the history of metal guitar." Career Early career and rise to fame: Scorpions and UFO Michael Schenker started playing guitar at an early age, after his brother Rudolf got a Gibson Flying V guitar for his birthday, which captured his imagination. His main influences were Jimmy Page, Jeff Beck, Eric Clapton, Leslie West, Johnny Winter and Rory Gallagher. He played his first gig when he was 11, with Rudolf and the Scorpions in a nightclub. Schenker debuted with Scorpions on their debut album Lonesome Crow at age 16. Scorpions went on tour after recording their first album as the opening act for up-and-coming UK band UFO in Germany. Schenker was offered the position of lead guitar player for UFO (taking over for Bernie Marsden, himself a temporary replacement for Mick Bolton)6 and, with the blessing of his brother, accepted (Scorpions replaced him with Uli Roth), even though he didn't speak English. Schenker co-wrote most of the songs on UFO's major label (Chrysalis Records) debut album Phenomenon. His career with UFO was turbulent, sometimes walking off mid-song causing shows to be cancelled. Despite having a series of successful albums and tours, Schenker unequivocally quit UFO after their show in Palo Alto, California, on 29 October 1978. During this tour the band had recorded six concerts whose selected tracks would make up their live album Strangers in the Night, which was released after he left the band. Schenker briefly re-joined Scorpions in late 1978, when they were recording the album Lovedrive. He composed and played lead guitar on three songs, "Another Piece of Meat", "Coast To Coast" and "Lovedrive". Although it had been widely believed for decades that the three songs were Schenker's only contribution to the record, during an interview with satellite radio host Eddie Trunk, Michael vehemently maintained that he contributed to the whole album.< In 1979, Schenker briefly toured with the band in support of the album. He blamed his very short stay on finding out he did not enjoy playing other people's songs. He was permanently replaced by Matthias Jabs, who had originally joined Scorpions before Schenker's return. Schenker auditioned for Aerosmith in 1979 after Joe Perry left. According to Martin Huxley, Schenker stormed out of the room after producer Gary Lyons made several jokes about Nazis. After the death of Randy Rhoads, Ozzy Osbourne's first call was to Schenker to replace Rhoads, as the German guitarist and his iconic Flying V were a huge influence on Rhoads. But, Osbourne claims, Schenker made too many outlandish demands (including a private jet). Schenker himself, in an interview with KNAC radio, claims he was the one to say "no" to Osbourne: "If I would have joined Ozzy Osbourne, I would have screwed up my life. I was almost about to do it, and something told me: DON'T!!" Michael Schenker Group, McAuley Schenker Group and UFO Reunion In 1979, Schenker started a solo career by founding the Michael Schenker Group (MSG). The history of MSG is strewn with personality conflicts and incidents. In 1982, original singer Gary Barden, who sang on the first two studio albums and a live album, was fired in favour of Graham Bonnet. Bonnet lasted one album (Assault Attack) and a single gig, at Sheffield University, where he drunkenly exposed himself and was subsequently fired from the band. Barden rejoined MSG for the rest of the tour. He also appeared on the 1983 studio album (Built to Destroy) and the band's second live album (Rock Will Never Die). After Barden's second departure, Schenker reorganized the band around himself and new singer Robin McAuley and renamed it the McAuley Schenker Group. The new incarnation of MSG was steered toward a more commercial hard rock sound. After three albums, Schenker and McAuley parted company. In the meantime, he briefly replaced Robbin Crosby in Ratt, appearing on their 1990 MTV Unplugged performance. In 1993, Schenker rejoined UFO. He co-wrote (with Phil Mogg) nearly the whole of their reunion album, Walk on Water ('95), and toured with them briefly. He then resurrected the Michael Schenker Group with all new members and recorded three more albums, Written in the Sand, The Unforgiven, and Be Aware of Scorpions before rejoining UFO for two further releases, Covenant and Sharks. 2000–present Schenker fell on hard times in the early 2000s, despite his rejoining UFO that year. He picked himself up and got back to making and performing music, recording the album Arachnophobiac and supporting it with two years of touring. In 2004, recognition came from Dean Guitars, which began producing a Schenker signature Dean V (with subtle differences from the Gibson, but with the split black and white trademark Schenker finish). 2005 was the 25th anniversary of the Michael Schenker Group. Schenker put together a new album of songs called Tales of Rock'n'Roll to celebrate the anniversary and enlisted singers from each iteration of the band to sing on the album. However, in that same year the collection Heavy Hitters, a set of covers featuring Schenker and a revolving group of heavy metal all-stars, was marketed as a Michael Schenker Group album, with the result that Schenker only received a flat fee. After nearly-disastrous North American and European tours in 2007, which included cancelled shows and less-than-stellar performances caused by heavy drinking, Schenker regained his composure and toured in the UK as Michael Schenker & Friends in 2008. Early 2008, Schenker worked with Gary Barden, Don Airey, Simon Phillips, and Neil Murray on a new MSG album In the Midst of Beauty, which was released in May 2008, followed by touring. In 2009 Schenker toured extensively including Russia, UK and the US with MSG including original members Gary Barden and Chris Glenn. In November 2010, Schenker was given the Marshall "11" award in London along with other rock legends including Ron Wood and Slash. The award was presented to Schenker by Alice Cooper, with Jimmy Page, Tony Iommi and John Paul Jones also in attendance. The award is given to "those artists and musicians who represent rock 'n' roll excess and livin' on the edge." In 2011 Schenker released a new album, Temple of Rock. It was supported with a tour of Europe, Japan and the USA. In Europe the line up included Herman Rarebell on drums and Francis Buchholz on bass, both former members of Scorpions (Rarebell also joined the band for the Japanese dates) and Doogie White, formerly singer for Rainbow and Yngwie Malmsteen. With this line-up he recorded the album Bridge the Gap which was released in 2013. In August 2012 Schenker received a Lifetime Achievement in Rock and Roll Award from Vegas Rocks! Magazine. The award was presented by David Coverdale of Whitesnake. During the award ceremony Schenker performed with Sammy Hagar of Chickenfoot, Montrose and Van Halen. Instruments and sound Schenker's main guitar for much of his career was a Gibson Flying V, which he typically played through a "cocked" wah-wah pedal (switched on but left in a single spot, around halfway through the travel of the foot pedal, and used as an equaliser to strengthen the midrange "sweet spot") and Marshall amplifiers. His "unmistakable midrange tone" emphasised by the partially engaged wah, as exemplified on the song "Rock Bottom" from the live UFO album Strangers in the Night, was listed among the 50 greatest tones of all time by Guitar Player magazine. Since 2004, Michael Schenker has switched to using a signature model Dean V. In 2007 Dean Guitars, after producing a signature Schenker Dean V, also made two acoustic models with the familiar black and white "V" design. In video games * The Michael Schenker Group's song, "Armed and Ready", featured in Guitar Hero: Metallica. * The song "Assault Attack" was featured in Brütal Legend. Awards and recognition * Placed on Guitar World magazine's 100 Greatest Heavy Metal Guitarists. * In 2010 Schenker was given the Marshall "11" award. * Michael Schenker accepts his "Rock Guitar Legend" award at the Vegas Rocks! Magazine Music Awards 2012 * On 16 June 2014. Michael Schenker was honored the Golden God Icon Award at the Metal Hammer Golden God Awards at the IndiO2 in London which was presented to him by Joe Perry of Aerosmith Influence Schenker has been on the covers of many guitar magazines and has influenced many notable guitar players, including Kirk Hammett and James Hetfield (Metallica), Dave Mustaine and Marty Friedman (Megadeth), Dimebag Darrell (Pantera), Alex Skolnick and Eric Peterson (Testament), Mike McCready (Pearl Jam), Gary Holt (Exodus), Rob Cavestany (Death Angel), Adrian Smith (Iron Maiden), Slash, John Norum (Europe), Paul Gilbert, Randy Rhoads, George Lynch (Dokken), Uli Jon Roth (Scorpions), Warren DeMartini (Ratt), John Petrucci (Dream Theater), Michael Amott (Arch Enemy), Dan Spitz (Anthrax), Criss Oliva (Savatage), Jeff Waters (Annihilator), Phil Campbell (Motörhead), and Kerry King (Slayer). Discography with Scorpions * Lonesome Crow (1972) * Fly to the Rainbow (1974) (co-writer) * Lovedrive (1979) with UFO * Phenomenon (1974) * Force It (1975) * No Heavy Petting (1976) * Lights Out (1977) * Obsession (1978) * Strangers in the Night (1979, Live) * Walk on Water (1995) * Covenant (2000) * Sharks (2002) M.S.G. known as Michael Schenker Group (1980–1986, 1993–2010) and McAuley Schenker Group (1986–1993) Studio albums * The Michael Schenker Group (1980) * MSG (1981) * Assault Attack (1982) * Built to Destroy (1983) * Perfect Timing (1987) * Save Yourself (1989) * MSG (1992) * Written in the Sand (1996) * The Unforgiven (1999) * Be Aware of Scorpions (2001) * Arachnophobiac (2003) * Tales of Rock'n'Roll (2006) * In the Midst of Beauty (2008) Live albums * One Night at Budokan (1982) * Rock Will Never Die (1984) * "Unplugged" Live (1992) * The Michael Schenker Story Live (1997) * The Unforgiven World Tour (1999) * The 30th Anniversary Concert – Live in Tokyo (2010) EP * Nightmare: The Acoustic M.S.G. (1992) Cover albums * Heavy Hitters (2005) ** Doctor Doctor: The Kulick Sessions (2007 re-release) ** By Invitation Only (2011 re-release) Contraband * Contraband (1991) Solo * Thank You (1993) * Thank You with Orchestra (1998) * Adventures of the Imagination (2000) * The Odd Trio (2000) * MS 2000: Dreams and Expressions (2000) * Thank You 2 (2002) * Thank You 3 (2002) * Thank You 4 (2003) Schenker Pattison Summit * The Endless Jam'' (2004)'' * The Endless Jam Continues'' (2005)'' Schenker/Barden * Acoustic Project: Gipsy Lady'' (2009)'' Michael Schenker's Temple of Rock * Temple of Rock (2011) * Temple of Rock - Live in Europe (2012, live) * Bridge the Gap (2013) * Spirit on a Mission (2015) * On a Mission: Live in Madrid (2016) Michael Schenker Fest * Live: Tokyo International Forum Hall A (2017) * Resurrection (2018) * Revelation (2019) Other Schenker projects * Look at Me Now (Bernie Marsden Album) (1981) as guest * Legends of Rock at Castle Donington (2001, Live) * The Plot (2003) * Under Construction (2003) * Siggi Schwarz & The Electricguitar Legends (2004) * Siggi Schwarz & The Rock Legends (2005) * Heavy Metal Thunder (2005) * Numbers from the Beast (2005) * Agony & The Xtasy (Gary Barden Solo Album) (2006) * Siggi Schwarz and Michael Schenker - Live Together (2006, Live) * Metal X-Mas (two-CD Special Edition) (2010) * Strangers in the Night (2010) * Seeking Major Tom (2011) Compilations * The Essential Michael Schenker Group (Best Of-style compilation, 1992) * The Story of Michael Schenker (1994, Compilation) * Armed & ready – the best of the Michael Schenker Group ''(1994, Music Collection International) * ''The Michael Schenker Story Live (1994): see also The Michael Schenker Story Live, the audio recording. * Forever And More: The Best Of Michael Schenker (2003) * Greatest Riffs (2009, US-only compilation) * Instrumental Intensity (2010, Shrapnel Records compilation) MSG videography * Rockpalast (1981) * Rock Will Never Die (1984) * The Michael Schenker Story Live (1999) * Live in Tokyo 1997 (2000) * World Wide Live 2004 (2004) * The 30th Anniversary Concert: Live in Tokyo (2010) * Michael Schenker's Temple Of Rock: Live In Europe (2013) * Michael Schenker's Temple Of Rock: On A Mission: Live In Madrid (2015) * Michael Schenker Fest Live, Tokyo International Forum Hall A (2017) Category:German heavy metal guitarists Category:Scorpions members Category:UFO members Category:Michael Schenker Group members Category:McAuley Schenker Group members Category:Ratt members Category:Guitar virtuoso